To McDonald's We Go
by JadeReneeHarper
Summary: Well It's Curious here begging you to read and review my retarded story on how much the Naruto gang can reck MickyD's so READ NOW.THANKS and seriously review this story OR ELSE!
1. Leaving to where?

**Chapter 1: Leaving to where?**

* * *

_It's the Curious Apparatus, and I'm back with something crazy..._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Well...it was a warm, breezy day for our famous Naruto characters, who wanted to enjoy this day by going out to do something...

"Does anyone have an idea?" said a curious Sakura as she looked around the troubled group.

"Ooh we could go to-" Ino started.

"Laser-tag!" interrupted Kiba as he began to grin at Kankuro.

"Oh no, you remember what happened the last time, KANKURO!" said Temari as everyone looked at him.

"Now were banned from the place thanks to him…" commented Shino.

"It's not my fault…that stupid little kid should have never tagged me" Kankuro began.

"Here we go, AGAIN!" sighed Sasuke.

**-- Flashback, At Laser Quest… --**

"This is so retarded." whispered Kankuro.

"Shut-up and stay hidden. Just pretend that were in training right now, okay?" Kiba whispered back.

Just as the two were whispering a figure appeared behind them. The figure wasn't able to shoot Kiba thanks to Akamaru's barking. Unluckily (_for the figure_) he was able to get Kankuro.

"Grrrrrr…who did that?" growled Kankuro getting into serious mode.

"I, Kiminisha Tsu, did!" shouted a oversize-headed boy as he did an idiotic pose while smiling like Lee. His hair was bushy and blonde. The way the boy acted reminded him of both Sasuke and Naruto, which made it easier for Kankuro to hate the child.

"That's it...you little punk. Meet my friend." Said Kankuro as he stood with another shadow behind him. (_Guest who he's talking about…)_

The boy's eyes widened with fear as a _puppet like creature _rose from it's spot behind Kankuro to beside him.

"W-w-w-w-what i-is t-that, a stupid puppet?" stuttered Okama as he stepped back in fear. Kiba grinned as the boy stared. The puppet grabbed the boy and held him in the air.

"Do you know what happens when you disrespect me?" creeked the puppet.

"Y-you talk?" screamed Okama

"Yes, yes I can talk now answer my question."

"N-no!" cried Okama

"What are you doing? That's a little extreme…KANKURO!!" yelled Kiba as the puppet lowered the boy in it's stomach.

"Do what you do best _stupid puppet_." said Kankuro as the puppet's stomach closed with the boy inside.

"Kankuro let him out. This isn't funny anymore." Shouted Kiba with a concerned face.

"Don't worry," started Kankuro as he walked over to him an began to whisper " there's fake blood in there from past _incidents_. I'm gonna make an illusion of the swords cutting threw and the blood will spill to make him think he lost all of his limbs." Snickered/whispered Kankuro as he glanced a his puppet and winked.

When Kankuro winked the puppet did as Kankuro said he would have.

After listening to the sounds of the screaming, trapped Okama, Kankuro motion his hand to let his go. The puppet obeyed and spilled buckets of blood and a stunned Okama all over the floor.

"M-m-mommmy!" cried Okama as he got up to run.

"U-u-u-uhhh s-sir, you can't do t-that here. I'm sorry but I going to have band you AND your friends from even being in the parking lot for killing a child and letting the body run around." Stated the owner as he stared fearfully at the puppet.

The puppet's eyes were staring right back at him then the puppet grinned causing the manager to jump back, hit a women carrying a tray, the tray feel on some guy's head, then he slipped of a tomato, slid into a random guy, the random guy fell backwards into a table, the table broke causing the burger (that was on the now broken table) to flip into Sasuke's hair.

"_Sigh..._Damn it…Kankuro LET'S GO NOW!" shouted Sasuke as he walked out the doors of the building. The rest of the snickering group followed him.

**-- End Flashback --**

"Oh yeah…" said Ino. "That was extremely funny!" she giggled.

"Why not go to-" began Naruto.

"McDonald's!" shouted Choji.

The room got quiet as everyone looked around for objections. Thankfully there were none.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Leave a message after the _beep_...**BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**!!

Apparatus Out...


	2. I hate mimes named Lenny and blondes!

Chapter 2: I hate mimes named Lenny and blonds!

* * *

**Hey it's GT07 with the next chapter. I hope you laugh TO DEATH…just joking (I'm joking but if you don't review then I won't be…Muhahaha). Oh yea is it mimes or mines(The peeps that imitate you)**

**Disclaimer:...no**

**--((Recap of Chapter1))**

"Why not go to-" began Naruto.

"McDonald's!" shouted Choji.

Everyone looked around for objections. Thankfully there were none.

The group of ninjas walked down the street, passing by street performers. One street performer with a nametag that said 'Lenny' (If your name is Lenny… sorry, anything that happens here to Lenny doesn't include you. I just like the name.) began to imitate Gaara (Don't ask why Gaara is there…). He walked like he was carrying a gore on his back, like Gaara.

"Stop mimicking me." Said an annoyed Gaara as he stopped to give Lenny his 'Stare of Death'.

Unluckily the mine moved it's mouth the same way Gaara did. 'Bad choice' everyone though as they all turned to look at Gaara. Gaara's veins were forming on his arms as he clenched his fist in anger and annoyance. Sand began to rise from the ground. Lenny also tried to copy him but he ended up looking constipated. Gaara was now mad beyond all reasons. A mist of sand began to swirl around Gaara and Lenny. Lenny then began to toss up sand from the ground. Then Lennny started to spin around into a circle as Gaara stared at him in disbelief of what he was doing.

"This isn't worth my time." mumbled Gaara as he turned to walk away. As he did the the sand dropped on top of Lenny and on the ground. Since little Lenny is imitating Gaara, he picked up a wad(is that a word?) of sand and beamed it at Gaara. Before the sand could even touch Gaara it froze in the air. Gaara's teeth were pressed together in anger.

"Lenny...get...ready...to..DIE!!" said Gaara as he reached his hand out. When he did all nearby sand rose off the ground and began to swirl around Lenny. Lenny, being stupid, did the same gestures(sp?) and began to toss up sand. The sand Lenny tossed up continued to stay in the air. Lenny was amazed, at himself.

The sand formed a airless sand ball around Lenny. Being a mine, Lenny simply patted the walls. After about a 1 minute of patting(1min:05sec:12mil...to be exact) he started to panick. Knowing there was limited oxygen, Lenny started to weeze and huff.

"Get ME OUTTA HERE!!!" screamed Lenny with all his might. The _outsiders _all heard him inside the suficating(sp?) sand ball.

"AAWWWWWWW! He spoke!"Said Sasuke like a little 4 year-old after they see someone break something.

Gaara mysteriously walked away as the sand ball still floated in the air.

"GAARA!" said Temari as if she was his mother.

"What?"

"Let him out."

"I don't wanna!" said Gaara, pouting(Complete OOOOCCCCness).

"Let Lenny Go!NOW!!!" said Temari as she gave him her _let-him-out-or-else-I'll-break-your-neck-in-three-places-,-cut-of-your-limbs-and-toss-you-down-a-spikey-mountian-numerous-times_ look.

"Fine." said Gaara with a sigh. Immediatly(sp?) the sand ball fell and collasped.

"Thankyou." said as she gave him her _you-better-be-scared-of-me_ grin.

Medic's rushed over to the passed-out Lenny.

"He's alive!" said medic guy number1.

"Nothing to see or do here!" said medic guy number 2.

"Yes there is, there's a ferris wheel over there that you can get on, that's something to _do_ and you can _see_ a mime come back to life..." said some random girl as she pointed to the Ferris Wheel and Lenny.

"Shut-up and leave blondie!"said medic guy number 1.

"It's cause I'm blond isn't it!" she yelled as she waved her fist.

"That would be the point of calling you blondie." said Sasuke while rolling his eyes.

"Shut--Sasuke Uchiha! You just spoke to me. Hi I'm Saka!" she yelled with heart-eyes.

"Back of bitch, HE IS MINE!" said Sakura walking into Saka's face.

"What did you say to me?" said Saka.

"What's wrong with you, you're death and a slut?" shouted Sakura as she pushed her, causing a scene.

"Oh God." said Shikamaru as he leaned against a random wall.

"You stupid asshole!" yelled Saka as she raised her hand to bitch-slap her. She succeeded.

"OOOOOH!" yelled the whole crowd in unison (there's a ring of random people round them including the Naruto gang.)

Sakura's mind was comsumed by Inner Sakura. She raised of the ground and stood to her feet. She tilted her head to the side.

"Do...you...WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!" Sakura said as her hand quickly grabbed Saka by the neck.

"ACCKKK...Let go of me!" choked Saka.

"Ok."

Saka was thrown about 2 blocks down the street. While Saka truggled to sit up, Sakura already ran up the street, and jumped in the air by the time she stood.

"LOOK UP, BITCH!!" screamed Sakura as her feet were about to come down like a missle. Saka stupidly looked up and was dropped kicked in the face by Sakura.

A crater formed after Sakura's foot touched Saka's face. The crowd were screaming _ooh's _and _damn!'_ as they were fighting. Sakura then leaped out of the about 2 mile crater (2 miles 4 feet and 7inches to be exact.) She brushed her shoulders of and calmly walked back to the group of stund ninja's.

" Alright let's go to McDonalds!" said a sweet Sakura as she walked away as though nothing happened. The group followed her staring, as she happily bounced up the street next to a grinning Sasuke.

"That's my girl." said Sasuke as he glanced at the crater.

The group soon came pass a marching band...even though there's no paraid(SP?).

Then...** I'll write the next Chapter! MUhahahahahahaha**

* * *

**Well how was it? Try clicking the blue button the says REVEIW ok? Until next chapter**

**TTYL**

**GT07**


	3. Marching Band Bitches

Chapter 3: Marching Band Bitches

**--**

Hey it's GT07 here with the next chapter! Spongebob was my inspiration. Thank you to all that reviewed. (I apologize if your name is Ryu, anything that happens here doesn't include you, ok?)

--((Recap of Chapter 2))

They entire group watched Sakura bounce away next to a grinning Sasuke.

"That's my girl." Said Sasuke as he glanced back at the crater.

The group soon began to pass a marching band. There were people with instruments, flag's, and banners. The colors were only purple and green. The director was screaming his head off through a megaphone. It was obviously a practice for the parade that was coming up in 3 weeks. All of the musicians looked like happy zombies wheeling instruments. This sent chills down Neji's back. He completely despised the marching band, especially flag twirlers. The reason why was because…

**-- ((Flashback)) --**

It was an early, summer morning and Neji was completely hyped about the parade that day. He leaped up and began to get dress.

'_Oh yeah,'_ he though before leaping out the door. Neji turned around and grabbed a medium sized, magenta colored teddy bear that was sitting up right on his nightstand. _'Today's our first anniversary' _he thought as he left.

Neji jogged down the street to a spot him and Tenten would usually meet up at if there were going to be a parade. He sat in his usual spot and waited for her to arrive. The band already began to come down the street as the flag twirlers were walking right behind them, twirling their green and purple flags.

Tenten was walking up the sidewalk toward Neji. She paused and began to talk to a male flag twirler who fell right next to her. At first she simply checking if he was okay, but then she kneeled down and laid his head on her lap.

"What the…" mumbled Neji as he began to get up and walk towards them. The guy soon sat up and stared Tenten directly in the eye. Neji knew what he was going to do. Neji darted down the street towards them, as the unknown guy began to stroke Tenten's neck. She slightly blushed as Mr.anonymous came in for a kiss.

"Tenten!" roared Neji as he threw his fist into Mr.anonymous' cheek.

"NEJI! Stop don't hurt Ryu!" screamed Tenten as her watch the two boys fight.

"Why shouldn't I? This 'Ryu' guy just tried to kiss you!" Neji yelled back as the 2 guys rolled through the entire marching band. People tripped and feel over Neji and Ryu.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to keep your girlfriend!" Ryu spat as he punched Neji into a fat guy playing a tuba. (No offence to the fat people who play tuba's). Neji took the tuba from the fat guy and threw at him.

"Try that!" hollered Neji as he was accidentally whacked in the head by a flag twirler.

"Ouch, who did that!" snapped Neji as he snatched a flute and beamed it at the first flag twirler he saw. Of course, he threw it at the wrong guy. The person that was hit by the flute came running toward Neji, trying to attack him with a clarinet.

"This is for throwing a flute at me!" the clarinet player said as he started to swing the instrument like a bat. He missed and fell forward. So Neji started to stomp on him.

"Yeah, whatever!" said Neji as he turn his attention back to Ryu. Ryu was still struggling to get of the ground after he had a tuba thrown at him. Neji then came at Ryu with full force.

"This for trying to steal my girl." yelled Neji as he snatched a drum, jumped into the air, put the drum under his feet while in midair, and dropped kicked Ryu in the face with the drum still on the bottom of his feet.

"Gasp, Ryu! Wait what am I saying?" said Tenten as she paused in front of the unconscience Ryu.

"What was up with you and that flag twirling guy?" said Neji as he walked up to Tenten.

"I was hypnotized." Said Tenten as she scratched her head. "He was lying on the ground and I tried to help him, but his eyes were…" she trailed off. Tenten was unable to describe Ryu's eyes. "But I'm okay now, if that makes you feel better." She ended

"Well next time I'll pick you up from your house, okay?"

"Fine, now here's your present!" said Tenten as she whipped out a box decorated with blue ribbons.

"Oh yeah!" said Neji as he looked around for the teddy bear. He found it, but the marching band was stomping on it as they continued to play. Now Neji was pissed.

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!" roared Neji as he went on a marching band man rampage. Neji ran toward the band and began Armageddon. He continuously shoved flute's up asses, smashing heads against poles, tubas, and through drums. Neji also took one of the flag twirler's flag and began to beat every single band and flag-twirling member until he saw blood come out.

Afterwards police were arresting Neji on account of vicious manslaughter. The officer then took both Tenten and Neji to the station.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mr.Hyuuga?" ask one officer. Neji simply gave him the most deadliest glare he could give him. The officer winced back and left. Another officer walked in hesitantly, after the first left, and began to question Tenten, not daring to look at Neji.

"Uh, Tenten, is it?" began the officer

"Yeah." She replied

"What exactly happened?" The cop asked nervously as he quickly glanced at Neji. Tenten explained what to the cop what happened. The cop left after hearing what happened and told the other cops. After an hour they were free to go.

**--((End Flashback))—**

And that's why Neji hates all and every marching band on earth. So when the marching band came by Neji glared at every single one of his pass victims. He soon saw the group of…flag twirlers. Neji anxiously waited for the main person he was looking for…Ryu. Twirlers danced passed one by one. Then he saw him. Ryu and Neji eyeballed each other until Ryu spotted Tenten.

"Hey Tenten!" Ryu yelled. Tenten and the others all turned to see was calling her name. Ryu blew her a kiss then looked at Neji evilly. Everyone question his actions by looking at Neji. Neji balled up his fist and launched toward him.

"Who was that?" said Sakura as she gave her the 'EXPLIAN-NOW!' face. The entire group paused for an explanation. So Tenten began telling the whole story. As she finished everyone's face were dumbfounded.

"I'm still trying figure out how they're all still alive." Stated Sasuke before how jumped in the fight. When he did 2 other band members jumped in. When they did, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Gaara (why?), and Shikamaru all jumped in too causing the entire marching band to jump in also.

"Come on they're going to need us too." Said Temari as she slid out her gigantic fan.

"Alright." Said Kankuro as he unloaded his puppet case.

Now it was Marching band/Ninja Armageddon. Kunai's, flutes, shurikens, drums, drumstick, fists, feet, elbows, trombones, bodies, violins and insults were thrown back and forth as the police had to jump in.

"Police!" yelled Naruto as all of the Ninjas used their own unique jutsu to disappear. Some how the parade ackwardly continued as the other street performers …mimes …came down the street. Unluckily, little Lenny was in the group. Gaara saw him and remembered what happened. So he sunk into a completely large pile of sand, knowing Lenny would stop to look at it.

"Hey Lenny!" called Gaara still in sand mode. Lenny looked around and then saw the pile of sand. Seeing the sand sent chills down his spine.

"Remember me?" said Gaara as his face appeared on the pile of sand.

"AAAHHHH! OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!" screamed Lenny as he stepped back in fear.  
The entire crowd booed and tossed trash at him as the other mimes looked at him in shame.

"My job here is done...marching band bitches." Snickered Gaara as he walked away toward the others.

"That was hype and fun!" blurted Naruto after they all walked in silence.

"Yeah." The others sighed.

"Well we made it, in McDonalds we go!" shouted Naruto as he jumped into the air like the kids off of High School Musical except he didn't freeze in the air.

"Shut-up dobe and just go in already!" said Sasuke as they entered the restaurant. When the gang walked in the saw…**that it was the end of this chapter.**

**--**

**Muhahahahahaha! As soon as I get 7 reviews I'll update. I hope you like it and Please REVIEW.**


	4. Can't stop the chain!

**Chapter 4: Can't stop the chain!**

* * *

_Hey it's me again and I have the next chapter. Now review or else! Okay places people…we're on in …5…4…3…2…1…QUIET ON THE SET! ACTION! – Also I can't come up with good names for the band members, so in you reviews please give me some boy and girl names. Thanks._

* * *

"That was too hype!" blurted Naruto after they all walked in silence.

"Yeah." The others sighed.

"Well we made it, in McDonalds we go!" shouted Naruto as he jumped into the air like the kids off of High School Musical except he didn't freeze in the air.

"Shut-up dobe and just go in already!" said Sasuke as they entered the restaurant. When the gang walked in the saw…the entire group of band members sitting with bruises, instruments, and ice packs allover themselves. They glared in disbelief of what the cat dragged in.

"What are you drummer idiots doing here?" snarled Sasuke as began to pull out a kunai.

"It's mar-ching band!" said one guy slowly acting as if Sasuke slow.

"Come say it to our faces!" barked Kiba as him and the others began to get ready to fight. The band did the same.

"Hold up! If you guys are gonna fight…" began the manager as he ran out of his office toward the group of angry groups. "…Don't use any sharp objects! Now please continue!" he finished.

"It's not even worth it…" commented Shino while eating a Big Mac. His bugs ate the fries and were drinking the Sprite.

"Where have you been? I remember you being there in the first chapter, but you then disappeared after the flashback about Kankuro." said Ino as everyone realized she was right.

"I had to use the rest room during the flashback and one of my bugs fell in the toilet. I took him to the vet and waited in the most ridiculously, long line. I finally got him checked out. They said he was fine but they think he's gay since he was trying to look at my-" started Shino.

"That's alright, we can guess the next word." Said a disgusted Shikamaru.

"What word? What word was he gonna say?" said a confused Naruto.

"Let it go, Naruto." Said Sakura as she walked toward the line.

"Might as well order our food." Suggested Temari, putting away her fan, glaring at the band.

"Band Geeks." Grunted Kiba as Akamaru growled.

"No pets allowed!" yelled one band member as he pointed to the sign. Kiba simply grinned, did some hand sign and had Akamaru jump of his head. A loud poof followed and when the smoke cleared there were two Kiba's and no Akamaru.

"What happened to that ugly dog?" said one band boy.

"Yeah, it's was right there a minute ago." Said another band boy.

"Don't worry about it." Said Akamaru/Kiba grinning.

"Since when were there two of you?" said the same band boy.

"You guys are seriously slow! I mean come on, DO THE MATH!" said Sasuke as he squinted his eyes in disbelief of how slow they were.

"Don't look at him like that!" yelled some random band girl as she slammed her tray down. Sakura automatically turned her head and walked over to the scene.

"Sakura, handle this. I can't hit girls." Said Sasuke as he threw up his hands in submission.

"What did you just say to him?" said Sakura as she raised her eyebrow angrily.

"Shut up and stay out of this pinky. That ain't even natural is it?" said the band girl.

"First of all, it is natural, and you have no business talking to my Sasuke like that!" yelled Sakura as she put one hand on her hip and one on top of Sasuke's head.

"Oh please. I could take him from you without even trying!" the girl bragged.

"No you couldn't, trust me, you couldn't even if you did try. Your face would scare me away…and that's a fact!" Sasuke said while hugging on Sakura. Sakura simply grinned and began to add on to the list of insults.

"Yeah, and besides I'm surprised you can stand…" started Sakura.

"What make you say that?" the girl asked.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF YOUR HEAD!" said Sakura as she pointed her finger at the massive-headed girl. " And besides, your breath could KILL someone!" Sakura finished.

"Come say it to my face!" the girl yelled at Sakura.

"What did I just say about your nasty-ass mouth?" said Sakura as she held her nose, approaching the bad girl.

"Oh great, we can't even get our food in peace. Oh well, it's entertaining yet troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he turned to see the fight.

"Look you little wench, if you beat me then you get to keep Sasuke! If I win then I get to keep Sasuke, okay?" said the band girl as she held out her hand. Sakura shook it in agreement.

"Well let's…," said Sakura still shaking her hand. "BEGIN!" As Sakura said that she pulled the band girl's arm, and thrusted her knee into the girl's face. Everyone in the restaurant all 'oohed' at the action.

"Dang, man Sakura is not playing!" said Naruto as he glanced at Sasuke.

"Yeah!" agreed the others except Sasuke.

"Since when did I become a trophy?" yelled Sasuke as a table from Sakura's hand launched toward the band girl. Then they all ducked as Sakura chased down the band girl with a mace on a chain and handle, compliments of Tenten.

**_--((Slow Motion Moment))--_**

"Take this!" spat the band girl, as she ran toward Sasuke. She then grabbed Sasuke's cheeks and began to kiss him on the lips forcefully as they both began to fall back.

Sakura's heart stopped as she took the mace, while high pitch screaming, and threw it to the girl's face. The mace hit the girl in the face. It passed Sasuke's eyes slowly as the girl's lips slid off of his. The crushing of her skull could be heard miles away. Everyone began to breathe out in relief for Sasuke's safety, including Sasuke.

"Do that again and YOU WILL DIE!" yelled Sakura.

"Uh, I think she IS dead!" said Gaara as he used his sand to poke the body.

"Didn't I say no sharp weapons?" said the manager from under a table.

"Who listens to you?" began Shikamaru while raising an eyebrow. There was a thick silence. Even the crickets stayed quiet.

"Exactly." Said Shikamaru as he turned toward the line.

Now all of the ninja's and band people were in the McDonalds line. Naruto was in front of a section leader that was apart of the band. The section leader kept coughing, but when Naruto would look at him he would stop and give him a small glare. So when Naruto got his food, he turned around and 'accidentally' elbowed the guy in the face.

"OOOPS!" Naruto said loudly as everyone (ninjas) all began to laugh. Then Naruto suddenly began to walk away as if nothing ever happened.

"I'll get you back!" said the section leader.

* * *

_End of Chapter…SIKE! I was going to stop but I'm gonna be nice!_

* * *

Ino was after the section leader.

"I'll have a Big Mac meal, an apple pie, and a box of chicken nuggets." Said Ino, sweetly.

"Of course fat ass would order that!" a girl behind Ino said loudly.

"What was that?" said Ino as she took her change.

"You heard me!" said the girl as four other girls grouped up behind her. When the 4 other girls grouped up Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari grouped up behind Ino, giving death glares to the other group of girls.

"Eew, what is up with your eyes?" shrieked one girl as she pointed at Hinata.

"Your face has turned me blind!" said Hinata as she walked up to the girl's face.

"What?" said the girl.

"YOU HEARD ME!' said Hinata as she pushed her to the ground.

"It's final, Hinata's on steroids!" said Naruto as he watched the scene.

"Hey, that's your girl!" said Shikamaru also still staring at the girls.

"Yeah, after last-" Naruto quickly shut his mouth. This caused all of the guy to look at him

"What were you about to say Naruto?" said Neji acting as if he wasn't about to kill Naruto even though it was obvious.

* * *

_For real this time! I'm tired and I'm going home (I'm at my granny's house) so please review. It was WAY long- like 12 pages but my computer didn't save it the way it was supose to. So when I shut down the computer it erased it. Man that made me cry seriously I spent all night on it!_

- Apparatus Out...


	5. True Ninja Violence!

**Chapter 5: True Ninja Violence!**

* * *

Hey, sorry for the hold-up. I lost my computer recently and now I'm pigging off of my granny, but that doesn't make me Ino! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please!

* * *

"It's final, Hinata's on steroids!" said Naruto as he watched the scene.

"Hey, that's your girl!" said Shikamaru also still staring at the girls.

"Yeah, after last-" Naruto quickly shut his mouth. This caused all of the guys to look at him.

"What were you about to say Naruto?" said Neji acting as if he wasn't about to kill Naruto even though it was obvious.

"I was going to say uh after the last time we were sparing!" lied Naruto. At this, Neji glared at Naruto and stood to get his drink, but was frozen solid after hearing Kiba.

"Whatever, you liar! You know you did Hinata!" yelled Kiba.

"And out the window!" yelled Naruto as he dashed for the nearest window.

"Oh no you don't, get back here Naruto!" screamed Neji. Naruto ran pass a band member who purposely tripped Naruto. Neji then hog-tied Naruto.

"Thank! Oh, and uh no one trips my friends!" growled Neji as he swung his fist at the band boy. He knocked him out his seat and made a face at the other nearby band boys.

"Now, what exactly happened between you two?" said Shikamaru.

"Well it all- wait, oops, I forgot! Oh well, let's just watch the girls fight." Said Naruto with a big grin.

"Continue or DIEEEEE!" yelled Neji as he held a kunai to his nose.

"Fine."

**_((Flashback, Naruto's P.O.V))_**

It was about a week ago. I was walking past the Hyuuga Mansion. I though I should stop by and say 'hey' since I haven't seen Hinata and Neji for over a month. So I went through the back yard and saw Hinata. She was looking HOT! She was wearing a 'Hooter's' tank top with an orange pair of booty shorts. Her hair had grew…a lot, and her figure was as curvy as the-

_**((Flashback interrupted))**_

"Naruto, stop with the details! That's my cousin. Eww the image is in my mind!" said Neji with his eye uncontrollably twitching.

"Fine."

**_((Flashback continued, Naruto's P.O.V.))_**

Anywho, she was practicing her kicks on o wooden post. _((P.O.V. over))_

Naruto then ran up behind Hinata as she sent her foot to the upper-side of the post.

"Hey Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he placed a, for some odd reason, cold hand on her shoulder. The sudden voice and cold hand startled Hinata. So she reacted with her foot instead of her mouth (ouch!). Naruto was sent flying across the field by the foot of Hinata

"OMGosh, Naruto are you okay?" said Hinata as she realized it was only Naruto.

Naruto was unconscience. Seeing the bruise on Naruto's forehead, Hinata carried Naruto in her house and laid him on the couch and called Tsunade. After Tsunade arrived, she sat down and started to examine Naruto.

"So what exactly happened? It had to be something serious since he has 6 concussions in one spot." Asked/said Tsunade as she turned her head toward Hinata.

"Well I was sparing in the backyard and Naruto came up behind me and startled me, so I accidentally kicked him in his head." Explained Hinata.

"Startled? More like scared you to death and back. Well he'll be fine, but he'll need a painkiller." Grinned Tsunade.

"But we don't carry any medicine!" said Hinata

"Well have him drink lots and lots of sake'" said Tsunade as she pulled out a jumbo Champaign (SP?) bottle and placed it on the table. She also placed two glass cups next to the every large bottle.

"B-But we're minors!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Oh right, well you both have my special permission to drink sake' at any time from now until tomorrow." With that, Tsunade stood and started to the door.

"Wait, why BOTH of us?" asked Hinata. Then suddenly Tsunade 'accidentally' punched her in the face, hard enough for her forehead to be sore for the rest of the night. Hinata's eyes swelled up with tears as she held her forehead in complete pain.

"Why'd you do that?" sobbed Hinata.

"Uh, there was an evil ninja molecule on your forehead and you did need a reason to drink sake' right?" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, but-"

"Well then my job here is done!" said Tsunade as she rushed through the door. "Bye now, oh and drink up!" yelled Tsunade as she disappeared up the street.

"Oh well." Sighed Hinata as she glanced at Naruto.

'I doubt Naruto will drink so I guess I'll pour some in his ramen.' Hinata walked in the kitchen and began to prepare ramen. She dumped the noodles into a china bowl and added flavoring.

'Here goes.' She thought as began to pour in the sake. Suddenly Hinata hiccuped, causing her to pour more than a forth of the giant bottle. 'Oops' though Hinata as she sat the large bottle on table.

"Where am I?" groaned Naruto as he slowly sat up from the couch.

"Oh you're awake!" said Hinata cheerfully. 'Might as well give it to him.' She though as she sat the bowl down on the table in front of the couch Naruto was currently sitting on (I know, specific.).

"Here, I made them for you. And sorry for the blow to the head earlier." She said while slightly blushing.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You kicked me in the head, but it's not your fault. I should have never snuck up on you in the first place." Said Naruto as he began to eat the ramen. His face froze as he narrowed his eyes at the bowl. He swallowed hard and slowly tilted sideways. He then looked at Hinata.

"Who. Made. This." Asked/said Naruto as he glanced around the room.

"Me, why?" said Hinata, scared of his reaction so far.

"This doesn't deserve to be called ramen…"

"I'm sorry, I-" started Hinata

"Sorry? It's so good it shouldn't be called ramen!" said Naruto as he began to give her his famous grin. Plate after plate, Naruto continued to eat more and more 'Sake' Ramen' as Hinata began drinking more and more sake' after she would fix it. It was 3:37 a.m. and they finally ran out of sake'. Now the two minors were acting so drink it was scary.

"-And he said WOO!" shouted Naruto. They both busted out laughing whatever they were talking about.

"You are so funny, Naruto." Slurred Hinata as she got up to walk towards Naruto. He was lying in front of the big screen TV. Hinata dropped on her knees heavily. She crawled and laid next to Naruto. Naruto rolled his head in Hinata's direction.

"Naruto, giggles I want you to know something." Said Hinata as she stared at the ceiling. Just as she was about to continue Naruto rolled on top of her.

"There's something I…wanted to tell you." Said Naruto as he stared deeply into Hinata's pale, drunken eyes.

"I'm madly in love with…" started Naruto.

"You." Finished Hinata. The couple rolled across the floor, madly kissing each other. They undressed each other frantically. And we all know what happened after that. Unlike other authors I'm not perverted!

Then next morning both Hinata and Naruto woke to the slamming of the front door. They both liked at each other, remembering everything at once, and turned completely red. Naruto slide on his pants and threw his shirt and jacket over his shoulder, leaving his muscled arms and chest bare. Hinata threw on her bra and underwear. She turned to Naruto. She thought she going to die. Naruto was hot. No shirt on Naruto was making Hinata sweat and drool. She didn't notice that Naruto was staring back at her.

"Same to you." He said. Obvious they were both still drunk. Hinata simply grinned and blushed as she threw the rest of her clothes on.

"So…how are we gonna break it to Neji?" asked Naruto.

"Who said we were gonna tell him?" answered Hinata as she walked out of the room to greet Neji as she usually did every morning. Naruto grinned and leaped out of the nearest window and took off to his house.

**_((End Flashback))_**

"**WHERE WAS I IN ALL OF THIS**!" yelled Neji. He screamed so hard, he had to lounge backwards in his chair and start hyperventilating to keep himself from popping a vessel.

"Hinata told me you were with Tenten at an all-nighter." Said Naruto as he scratched his head.

Neji stood in anger and once again tried to get him a PowerAde.

"DUCK!" yelled Sasuke as all the guys dove under their own table. Chainsaw's, chairs, knives, kunai's, sherikens, and unconscience band girls flew across the room. The Kunoichi Armageddon scene was still going on, since more and more band girls kept jumping in the fight. Where they all are coming from…Who knows?

The Band boys randomly shouted an insult at them.

"You guys are chick-" the guy's head was sawed of by the flying chainsaw. All of the guys' eyes widened at what just happened.

"See I told you youngsters, NO SHARP OBJECTS!" said the manager from under the table.

"And again, who listens to you?" said Shikamaru, rolling his eyes.

"Let's slip out of here!" suggested Chouji. The Guys agreed and crawled out of the door. The Band boys also did the same.

**_((Outside))_**

" Copycats!" shouted Naruto as he pointed incriminatingly at the band boys who just finished climbing out of door.

"BATTLE?" yelled one band guy.

* * *

_The others were about to answer but they realized that it was the end of the chapter._

_AWWWW get over it. Now click the button labeled 'Review'. Type what you thought about my story. And click 'send'_

_- Apparatus Out…_


	6. Gaara verses Lenny, again?

Chapter 6: Gaara verses Lenny, again?

---

Hey, it's GT07 and I now have the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and review this.

Shout-out's to MidnightTemari34, Gaaragirl54321, Chrono-Ninja, Bullwinkle's Lady, crescent moon at midnight, x0x, and to the rest of my staff of my C2. Enjoy

---((**Recap of Chapter5**))

"BATTLE?" yelled one band boy. (MidnightTemari34)

"Battle? What are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru as he stared at them in confusion.

"It's something we learned at Band camp. Explain the game, Pablo." Said another band member.

"All you have to do is say another word the same way he did, but you can't hesitate. It's like concentration." Explained Pablo.

"Well I think...Gaara should represent us." Said Shikamaru as he looked around for objections.

"Then, uh...Lenny will represent us!" said Pablo.

"LENNY?!" they all screamed in unison.

"I thought you were a MIME!" said Gaara, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, but they kicked me out the group. Silently of course. I wanted to stay in the parade so, I immediately joined the band." He explained.

"And now I'm going to get my revenge Gaara uh Gaara...Dude, what's your last name." (Lenny)

"Gaara."

"No, your last name."

"Gaara."

"LAST name!"

"...GAARA!" sand began to rise as Gaara became irritated. You'd think it would be the other way around. "If I don't answer it right the first, I won't answer it at all the next 2 times, you retarded band Mime!" shouted Gaara

"Cool it. We need to start this 'Battle' game and hurry up and get it over with." Stated Shikamaru

"Yeah and I hope you ninja kids loose for using sharp weapons in the restaurant." Said the manager as he began to sit on the ground.

" And in conclusion: 1) You're gonna loose your life if I hear your voice again, 2) WHO LISTENS TO YOU?! 3) You said no sharp object, not weapons." Shikamaru said angrily.

"He's right. Just play the stupid game." Agreed Neji.

"Alright, BEGIN!" shouted Sasuke. Don't ask.

--((The Game))

"BATTLE!" (Lenny)

"BAGEL" (Gaara)

"BISCUIT!" (L)

"BUTTER!" (G)

"BREAD!" (L)

"BACON!" (G)

"EGG!" (L)

"SASUAGE!" (G)

"SURUP!" (L)

"GRITS!"(G)

"GRAVY!" (L)

"MASHED POTAOTO'S!" (G)

The Naruto group all 'oohed' and pointed to the band.

**--((Inside McDonald's))**

The kuniochi's were huffing and puffing. The swarm of girls were lying all over the place. Blood stained the walls and windows. The last band girl standing was being finished by Ino. Ino punched her in the jaw, then tossed her out the nearest window.

"I'm surprised you could toss someone that far." said Temari.

"What, are you calling me fat?" snapped Ino

"What I just said had nothing to do with your weight." Temari said as she put away her fan.

"Oh so now you're calling me heavy?" Ino said while rushing toward the bathroom.

"Oh great now she's gonna turn anorexic on us." said Tenten as she ran after her.

"Well, I think she should stick her head in the toilet…and leave it there." said Temari as she began to order a Sprite.

"Temari?! You made her even sadder." said Sakura as she entered the bathroom.

"It is not my fault she paranoid about her weight." Said Temari before she slurped down her drink.

**--((Outside))**

"BUBBLE!" (L)

"BBQ" (G)

"Uh…" Lenny was looking at Gaara in the face. Gaara gave him his 'If-you-say-something-I'll-kill-you' face. That face made Lenny lose his train of thought. He collapsed on the ground.

"Gaara wins!" shouted Neji as he started to point and laughed at the losers.

"No he didn't! You made a face, that's against the rules." Said Pablo

"You should've told us in the beginning. Like how someone should have told me we were only training last Monday." Said Neji

"Okay, just cause we were using weapons didn't mean we were suppose to kill anyone. You threw a sheriken at an old lady!" said Sasuke

"Yes it does! And besides you said she was the target" Neji snapped.

"I said she was INFRONT of the target!" said Sasuke while rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Gaara still won though." Said Neji looking back at Pablo. Pablo simply held his head down in shame as the rest of the band boys walked back into the restaurant. The Band boys suddenly collapsed. The Ninjas all rushed over to see what was wrong.

"OMG!' sighed Naruto as they all stared with amazement.

The girls soon filed out of the bathroom with a happy look on their face. **(Why? The world may never know…). **The guys shrugged their shoulders and walked over to their girlfriends.

"Great… now we're banned from this McDonalds!" said Shikamaru.

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto. Everyone then pointed to a newly, written-on-paper, sign that said 'No Ninjas or Band members allowed.

"Oh." Sighed Naruto.

"Well let's go, _we can still go to the mall!"_ said Tenten sarcastically.

"That's a good idea!" yelled Choji.

"Oh no we don't, we all know what happened the last time!" said Sakura glaring at Sasuke.

"What?!" yelled Sasuke.

"So…you don't remember?" Sakura asked him while raising an eyebrow. "Well, what had happened was…"

**((End chapter))**

Sorry if it too short. The only reason why is because I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.

Bye

GT07


End file.
